emerald and ruby
by BSmusicprincess
Summary: 'kid you got guts so I will give you a chance to leave now'. The green one smacked. 'you're nothing just a filthy rapist, leave now or I wont hesitate to kill you' the dark hedgehog voice was so strong Aleena felt strangely safe in his presence. shadow x aleena a few swears here and there


This is my first oneshot and despite the name and what it may seem this is **not **a sonadow in fact it sonic wasn't even born yet in this fic. It might not make to much sence but you might get it if you start to read my over fics. As always I am sorry for my spelling and grammar but I'm afraid you will haft to suck it up if you read my stuff =]

as always love you all

**BSmusicprincess**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**emerald and ruby**

Aleena was tired of hiding in the royal palaces hidden away from the world. All because she was the the princess, the only air to the thorn. The soon to be queen. She hated it! How the rich were rule and the poor would suffer. They tried to hide it from her but not any more. She planed to go out of the Palace undercover. No one could hide what it was truly like out there. No one to watch her like a hark and stop her, no she was 16 and a princess. A princess who knew nothing of the world. The dangers of the world!

She was wearing in a heavy purple cloak as she creeped out of the palaces as the clock stroke midnight. It felt so good. To be free! She felt alive for the first time she could remember. Finely free from the walls of her prison.

She was so excited that she did not notice the group of men following her with evil intent.

After about ten minutes she sensed eyes on her and turned slowly to come face to face with a green hedgehog. She backed away but fond she was surrounded. The green hedgehog had red sunglasses on and a black jacket he has a nasty scar on his chest. He grab her by the arm and said in the loud voice with breath than stunk of alcohol ' now what would a pretty think like yh be doing in a place like this so late at night?' Aleena tried to pull away from his grip but he only griped her tighter. 'maybe we should escort the pretty lady to somewhere safer. What yh say boys?' the overs that surrounded her yelled in agreement. Aleena yelled at them 'release me now. And that's a order' her voice was shaky with fear but it was loud. The green hedgehog only smiled and said 'an order?' he suddenly yanked her closer and Aleena yelped in pain as hid grip tightened and she was sure she would mark. 'how dear you order me bitch!' he spat violent at her and raised his hand to hit her. She flinched expecting the hit but his hand stopped in the air as a voice called from behind.

'you peace of scum. let go of her before you regret it' it was low but dangerous and slightly young in tone. Aleena opined her emerald eyes to see a dark black and crimson hedgehog walk right beside her casually as if not seeing the various look the older men were giving him.

'kid you got guts so I will give you a chance to leave now'. The green one smacked. 'you're nothing just a filthy rapist, leave now or I wont hesitate to kill you' the dark hedgehog voice was so strong Aleena felt strangely safe in his presence.

The green one didn't like that and ran at the dark hedgehog full of rage 'how dear you talk to me like that' he yelled in pure rage. The dark one didn't even flinch as he doge at such speed and smacked him right in the temple. The green one fell straight to the floor. The group of men felled once their leader was down.

The dark one only mumbled ' pathetic ' as he stepped over the sill form of the green hedgehog. 'thank you' Aleena spoke softy. He smiled at her ruby eyes meting emerald for a moment. 'not a problem princess but I do suggest you don't go out alone again. Some might take advantage'. Aleena's eyes widened 'how do you no I'm the princess' she yelled angry. He only laughed 'and that's an order' he quoted looking amused.

Aleena blushed and she realised how stupid that was of her. 'So _princess_ why did you got exploring on your own' Aleena only blushed deeper ' I want to see more that the just castle walls' was all she said.

'Well you seem different then most nobles so tell me, what's you're name?' the hedgehog asked a grin still plan on his face.

'I'm the princess. you should know my name' Aleena retorted sounding slightly annoyed and insulted.

He chunked ' yes I know your identity _princess _but not you so tell me what's you're name' he spoke softly.

Aleena smiled. This was the first time that someone tried to know her as her and not the _princess ' _my name is Aleena. Now if you don't mind telling me yours'.

The hedgehog's grin winding 'my name is shadow'.

Aleena smiled at shadow 'its a pleasure to meet you shadow'

'so Aleena, since you can't seem to take care of you self how would you like me to show you my favourite place' shadow whisper still grinning.

Aleena scowled slightly insulted ' I can take perfectly good care of myself' she snapped. Shadow chortled at that 'sure you can but if you want I can walk you to the palace and you can go back to being a princess'. He teased. At this Aleena scowled even more 'no I don't what to go back.' she spoke defiantly. Shadow gently tuck her hand 'well hold on tight' he grind wildly and pulled her is his arms and ran at high-speed.

Aleena was about to object to being carried but stopped once she saw the speed they were going. It was amazing. She never felt so alive. The trees whipped past them in a bluer and she could only just tell they were in a forest now.

Soon, two soon for her ,they came to a stop.

Aleena was about to question shadow but he yanked her up in his arms again and claimed the a tree to a strong branch near the top. They both sat there staring out at the view. It was breathtaking. The moonlight light bathed everything in blue light. You could see Mobuis in the distance with the stars bright and beautiful in the sky. The tree its self was a pink cherry blossom tree with pink petals delicately falling down.

Aleena only mange to mumbled one word 'beautiful'. Shadow nodded in agreement and spoke 'I come here to think most days. There's no noise here. No people just us'. He looked up then and Aleena looked back. For a long time they just gassed in each overs eyes. Emerald and ruby. She blushed but didn't break eye-contact ,your eyes are beautiful' she stated softly. Shadow blinked and stud in shock ' really...you truly think that...no one ever said that before. most people.' He pursed before continuing more quite 'most people are scared of me'. Aleena slowly touched his cheek and spoke. ' I'm not most people. they are beautiful. They are like ruby's'. He looked up again and slowly moved closer.

The sun was rising in the distance and Aleena's emerald eyes filled with tears. She looked in the ruby's again 'ill need to go back soon' she sobbed. Shadow stroked her cheek and spoke 'yes I guess you will' his voice was sad as he wiped the tears from her eyes and added hopefully 'but' he paused and Aleena's eyes met his 'but' he continued 'why don't we meet again. Tomorrow' his voice was hopefully and the ruby eyes pleading. Aleena smiled wildly and whispered 'ill like that'. With out warning both hedgehog's moved close to each over a hesitantly kissed as the light from the rising sun engulfed them. Ruby and emerald gassed into each over 'ill like that too' he whispered in her ear.

They did meet the next night. And the next. And the next and so one, emerald and ruby meeting each over. Forever!

the end


End file.
